Flow cytometers are useful devices for analyzing and sorting various types of particles in fluid streams. These cells and particles may be biological or physical samples that are collected for analysis. The sample is mixed with a sheath fluid for transporting the particles through the flow cytometer. The particles may comprise biological cells, calibration beads, physical sample particles, or other particles of interest. Analysis of these particles can provide valuable information to both researchers and clinicians.